


Вечерняя прогулка

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [6]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work, Паладинские байки - Г. Липатова | Paladin's Tales - H. Lipatova, Фэнтези (оридж)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Излишняя самоуверенность ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Джулио Пекорини об этом забыл, за что и поплатился...
Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846330
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Миди G - PG-13





	Вечерняя прогулка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Паладинские байки - 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939798) by [Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw). 



> Сиквел к циклу Estell Greydaw "Паладинские байки"  
> Персонажи: Джулио Пекорини, Ринальдо Чампа, Талья, ОМП

Вечерняя прогулка

С того дня, как Джулио Пекорини попал в Корпус, прошло почти два года. Заработав себе на первых порах весьма нелестную репутацию лентяя и негодящего кадета, а заодно и прозвание «барана», Джулио все-таки взялся за ум и постарался исправиться. Во-первых, потому, что очень уж не хотелось попасть в монастырь, куда отправляли самых негодных или серьезно провинившихся кадетов, а во-вторых, потому что включилось его знаменитое семейное пекоринское упрямство, и он решил во что бы то ни стало доказать всем вокруг (и самому себе тоже), что не такой уж он и «баран». Но, пожалуй, главной причиной стало то, что он вдруг, почему-то, прошел Посвящение и Дева приняла его обеты. Джулио и сам удивлялся: как так-то, он же ни на что не годен, какой из него посвященный с обетом целомудрия? Но… богам виднее. Пути назад больше не было, впереди или паладинство, или монастырь. Ну, еще священничество или инквизиторство где-то посередине между этими двумя крайностями. Но Джулио не хотел становиться священником (считал, что это будет издевательством над самим понятием священничества), и инквизиция его тоже не прельщала. Главным образом потому, что устав для инквизиторов-мужчин был куда строже, чем для женщин, это почти что монастырь, только с той разницей, что не сидишь в четырех стенах и молиться надо меньше, да поститься требуется только в постные дни, а не всё время. А в остальном приятного мало. Вот он и прилагал невероятные усилия, чтобы все-таки стать паладином.  
Минувшим летом он таки сумел перейти в разряд младших паладинов, но успокаиваться было рано. Впереди еще два года с лишним напряженного учения, и неизвестно, справится ли Джулио или нет. Впрочем, он уже заметил, что «бараном» его называют крайне редко, да и отношение старших товарищей изменилось в лучшую сторону. А уж когда Джулио, съездив в первый свой отпуск, одолел закоренелого малефикара-демонопоклонника и даже получил за это Малый Рубиновый Акант из рук Пекоринской Архонтисы, то и вовсе зауважали. Другой бы возгордился, но Джулио еще очень хорошо помнил все свои промашки, да и лень никуда не делась, ее постоянно приходилось запинывать куда подальше. Так что он не расслаблялся и упорно занимался.  
Но иногда все-таки очень хотелось отвлечься, развеяться – в пределах дозволенного, разумеется. После одного памятного случая Джулио закаялся развлекаться недозволенным.  
В увольнительные он ходил обычно либо куда-нибудь в театр, либо просто погулять по общественным местам, либо в какую-нибудь кофейню или тратторию. Иногда тянуло туда, где он бывал еще студентом. В игорные дома он ходить боялся – в карты играл плохо, всё время проигрывал. Настолько был в этом плох, что паладин Оливио даже взялся его учить играть в куаттро, кальму и донью мечей, сказав, что паладин должен быть крут в любом деле, дозволенном Уставом и обетами. Наставники Чампа и Манзони одобрили эту инициативу Оливио, и пришлось Джулио учиться еще и этому. Но всё равно, хоть Оливио и говорил, что Джулио делает успехи, он не рисковал заглядывать в игорные дома. Вот и оставалось ходить по памятным местам: тратториям, маленьким театрикам и кабаре, в публичную библиотеку Университета и тому подобное.  
Там, в библиотеке, он и встретился с Тальей Тануччи, своей бывшей однокурсницей, к которой когда-то безуспешно пытался подбивать клинья. Талья была дочерью сельского писаря, и получала государственную стипендию, право на которую заработала прилежной учебой. Внешне не особенно красивая, она была тем не менее очень мила, и поклонников вокруг нее крутилось много. Но девушка держала всех на расстоянии.  
Талья первой подошла к нему, когда он, стоя за большим пюпитром у окна, листал огромный том, выставленный в зале юридической литературы.  
– М-м-м… простите, сеньор, за беспокойство, – начала она, с любопытством разглядывая его. – Вы ведь Джулио Пекорини?  
Он поднял голову, и тут же узнал ее, широко улыбнулся:  
– Ага, он самый. Очень рад тебя видеть, Талья. Как твои дела?  
– М-м-м… хорошо, спасибо. Я тоже рада вас… тебя видеть, – она чуточку покраснела. Рыжая и веснушчатая, она вообще краснела очень легко, становясь при этом милой до невозможности. – Не ожидала, признаться, встретить тебя здесь, да еще с книгой, да еще в паладинском мундире. То есть, я, конечно, слышала, что ты ушел в Корпус, но думала… думала, что…  
– Что меня и оттуда быстро выпрут за лень и раздолбайство? – закончил за нее Джулио, улыбаясь.  
Талья покраснела еще сильнее.  
– Ну… ведь в университете ты очень… очень плохо учился. То есть не учился совсем, если по правде.  
Джулио вздохнул:  
– Ну, да. Я, признаться, и в Корпусе поначалу так же себя вел. Да потом, хвала Деве, мозги на место встали, – он невесело усмехнулся. – Я ведь посвящение прошел, сам даже удивился. Ну а после того уже выбора и не было особого: или паладином сделаться, или в монастырь. В монастырь, знаешь ли, как-то не очень хочется. Я б там от тоски помер.  
Он взял чистую закладку, надписал на ней «Джулио Пекорини, младший паладин», и заложил книгу, закрыл ее.  
Талья увидела название:  
– «Собрание дел о применении ведьмовства и алхимических магопрактик, не подпадающих под юрисдикцию Инквизиции, и о частных труднодоказуемых случаях». Неужто в библиотеке Корпуса такой книги нет?  
– Нет. Это же сборник судебных решений и всяких юридических актов. Не совсем наш профиль. Это я так, интереса ради решил почитать. Вдруг пригодится.  
– Раньше ты не любил читать, – Талья посмотрела на него поверх очков. Очки, кстати, были премилые, в красивой черепаховой оправе с перламутровыми накладками, не то что ее кошмарное стариковское медное пенсне, в котором она ходила на первом курсе.  
– Люди меняются, – Джулио внимательно оглядел ее. Дела у Тальи, по крайней мере финансовые, и правда шли хорошо. Платье хоть и скромное, но вполне по моде и из хорошей ткани, пуговицы с перламутром, воротник блузки украшен серебряными кружевами и заколот брошью в виде перламутровой птички, а в прическе торчат три черепаховых гребня с перламутром же. Да и сумочка через плечо тоже красивая, кожаная с тиснением и новомодной застежкой-кнопкой.  
– Ты сильно изменился, – кивнула девушка. – М-м… внешне тоже. Ты и раньше красавчик был, а сейчас, в этом алом мундире с золотыми галунами – прямо картинка.  
Он опешил: уж от кого, а от Тальи никак не ожидал комплиментов своей внешности. Пригляделся к ней внимательнее, даже мистическое зрение включил.  
Не так уж у нее и хорошо идут дела на самом деле. Джулио увидел беспокойство, тень чужого назойливого внимания, нехорошего внимания. Кто-то досаждает ей, и досаждает давно и упорно.  
– Талья, у тебя есть часик свободного времени? – вдруг решившись, спросил Джулио. И слегка воздействовал ей на разум убеждением. Это у него получалось неплохо.  
– Вообще-то нет, но… но я могу его выкроить, – она поправила очки. – А что?  
– Давай прогуляемся, зайдем в кофейню, поговорим, – Джулио продолжал смотреть на нее мистическим взором, и чужая темная тень прямо глаза резала. – Теперь-то ты уж можешь не опасаться, что я к тебе подкатывать начну, как раньше.  
Она хихикнула:  
– Да уж. По правде сказать, устоять было трудно. Ты мне, признаться, очень нравился, очень. Вот только у меня с деньгами совсем тогда плохо было. Противозачаточный амулет не могла купить, и белье нижнее было такое, что его даже прачке стыдно отдавать, не то что мужчинам показывать. Заплатка на заплатке. Эх, жаль, что постеснялась, а теперь уж поздно.  
Джулио удивился:  
– А я и не понял тогда. Думал, не нравлюсь тебе, вот ты меня и отшила. А ты, оказывается, из-за такой ерунды!  
Талья опустила голову, покрутила пуговичку:  
– Ну… я бы, может, решилась, очень уж ты мне нравился. Да ты с Глорией Вольпенти стал встречаться, я и подумала – куда уж мне с ней тягаться. Она красивая, знатная, богатая, у нее панталоны, небось, из лучшего батиста с кружевами кестальскими, а не как у меня, из ситца в линялых незабудках…  
Младший паладин вздохнул:  
– Глория – это было так, время провести приятно. Она мне не снилась, в отличие от тебя. Знаешь, мне ведь было бы всё равно, какое там у тебя белье, а амулет у самого имелся. Если бы… Эх, да что уж теперь. Пойдем хоть за кофе с пирожными посидим, я угощаю по случаю встречи.

Кофейню он выбрал ту самую, в какой частенько по утрам пил кофе в бытность студентом. Заведение было из дорогих, Джулио тогда денег не считал и оставлял здесь столько, сколько многие другие однокурсники тратили на хороший обед в заведениях попроще. Сейчас он ходил сюда редко, только когда хотелось посидеть в уютном местечке и поесть вкусных пирожных. Столики здесь были огорожены плетеными ширмами, а эклеры и канолли готовили лучше, чем везде по столице.  
Повесив на рогатую вешалку свой кафтан и длинный жакет Тальи, Джулио позвонил в звоночек на столе, и подавальщик явился почти сразу, склонился в легком поклоне:  
– Рады вас видеть, сеньор паладин, сеньорита. Чего желаете? Из новинок есть нежнейший шоколадный мусс и ванильный флан по-кестальски.  
– Мусс и эклеры на двоих, пожалуйста. Кофе с молоком по-пекорински, и… – Джулио глянул на Талью. Та встрепенулась:  
– Мне тоже кофе с молоком. И с корицей, пожалуйста.  
Подавальщик записал заказ и исчез. Талья внимательно огляделась:  
– Никогда не была здесь. Тут, наверное, безумные цены.  
Джулио смутился:  
– М-м-м… есть такое. Но здесь очень вкусные десерты и отличнейший кофе. Каждый день сюда ходить и правда дорого, но пару раз в месяц могу себе позволить.  
– Для тебя – и дорого? Ты что, на жалованье сидишь? – удивилась девушка. – А как же… Неужели родители тебе не помогают деньгами?  
Паладин смутился еще больше:  
– Кхм… Я в свое время расписок на сто эскудо надавал. Отец мои долги выплатил, но сказал, что больше ни сантима не даст. Не потому, что жалко, а чтобы проучить. Чтобы до меня наконец дошло, что деньги непросто достаются и цену имеют. Я тогда уже кадетом был. Кадетское жалованье маленькое, ох как пришлось несладко. Нас, конечно, очень хорошо кормят, одевают и обувают из казны, но когда я испоганил за месяц три мундира и две пары сапог, да еще просадил всё жалованье в карты, и наставник об этом узнал, то меня засадили в карцер на четыре дня. Там было время крепко задуматься о своей дурости. Вот с тех пор и научился деньги считать и к мундиру бережно относиться. Потом уже, когда в паладины перешел, отец по такому случаю отписал мне в сервитут маленькое поместье, доход с него невысокий, но на булавки и удовольствия вроде этой кофейни хватает. Да и жалованье побольше стало.  
Талья удивленно сказала:  
– Надо же, я думала, у вас… то есть у богатых и знатных, деньги не принято считать и беречь. Глядя на то, как вы ими сорите…  
– Сорят такие же бараны, каким я был, – вздохнул Джулио. – На самом деле знатным еще как приходится уметь деньгам счет вести, иначе разоришься вмиг. Богатство и знатность требуют больших расходов: все эти приемы, выезды, охоты и прочие статусные мероприятия сильно бьют по карману. И тогда или ты в долгах, или учишься деньги зарабатывать. Мой отец такую бухгалтерию ведет и так в торговле и производстве разбирается, что многие домины позавидуют. И мои братья и сестры все чему-нибудь полезному выучились, один я такой болван оказался. Ничем заниматься не хотел, ни к чему толком душа не лежала… пока в Корпус не попал.  
– И ты изменился. Получается, Корпус оказался твоим предназначением, – серьезно сказала Талья.  
Паладин кивнул:  
– Выходит, так. Только тяжело это.  
Он не договорил, и так ведь понятно. Пекоринцы славятся своей любвеобильностью, и очень редко становятся посвященными с обетом целомудрия – даже считается, что они к этому совсем не приспособлены.  
Тут принесли кофе и десерты. Какое-то время Талья и Джулио молча ели, наслаждаясь изысканными угощениями, потом Талья сказала:  
– Знаешь, я рада за тебя, правда. Это ведь очень здорово – когда человек находит свое предназначение, оказывается на своем месте. Жалко только, что у тебя теперь обет целомудрия, а я так и не решилась в свое время на твои ухаживания согласиться.  
Джулио улыбнулся грустно, допил кофе и спросил:  
– А ты-то как? Есть у тебя кто-нибудь?  
На этом вопросе Талья сникла и помрачнела. Джулио чуть-чуть воздействовал на нее, чтобы вызвать на откровенность – чувствовал, что так надо.  
– Даже не знаю, как сказать. Был… один. Я стала хорошо зарабатывать, иски составляла, прошения и апелляции, подружилась с одной судейской секретаркой, она стала меня рекомендовать, дела пошли хорошо. Я купила наконец амулет, приличную одежду и белье и решила, что ну надо же и с девственностью расстаться, в двадцать-то лет пора бы уже. Боги, какая же я была дура… В общем, приняла я ухаживания одного кавалера. Казался приличным человеком. Но в постели повел себя по-свински. Я хоть и девственница была, но книжки же про любовь читала и рассказы подруг про это неоднократно слыхала, знала, что когда мужчина в постели заставляет тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь – это неправильно. Я ему говорила, что мне… хм… кое-что очень не нравится, но он убеждал, мол, «попробуем еще, тебе обязательно понравится, все делают это». Я пожаловалась подругам, а те все в один голос посоветовали его отшить. Я и попыталась. Он сначала и слушать ничего не хотел, но всё-таки мне удалось от него уйти. Только он мне до сих пор проходу не дает. Сначала домой приходил, так что я из той мансарды, где с первого курса жила, съехала. Теперь с Франческой Фиораванти и Лючией Турио снимаю квартирку. Он стал в университет приходить, пытался на выходе перехватывать. Ну, тут мне помогли, не поверишь – Эрмано Вольпенти нанял двух громил, и те моему бывшему наваляли хорошенько.  
– Почему не поверю, – усмехнулся Джулио. – Ты Эрмано тоже нравилась еще на первом курсе. Он мне сам говорил, что не прочь был бы с тобой закрутить, ты б только подмигнула. Да и вообще он хороший, хоть и раздолбай.  
– Ну, он уже не раздолбай, они с сестрой крепко за ум взялись и учатся очень хорошо, – Талья пощипала влажное полотенце, которое им принесли для вытирания рук. – Только как-то я его в любовном плане совсем не воспринимаю… Так вот. После того спокойно было. Целых два месяца. А потом опять. Только в этот раз бывший, во-первых, выследил, где я живу, а во-вторых, лично не является, письма пишет. Причем такие – вроде бы и без угроз, а страшно всё равно. И я уже и не знаю, что придумать, как от него избавиться. Хотела другого кавалера завести, только я теперь уже всех боюсь. И… и не получается к тому же. Была парочка, только они отвалились после первого же свидания. Даже до постели дело не дошло. Просто сбежали и всё.  
Джулио помрачнел. История выходила нехорошая. И Талье бы надо помочь. Вот только как?  
– М-м-м… А кто он вообще такой? Чем занимается? – задал он наконец самый важный вопрос.  
Талья застыла, раскрыв рот. А потом медленно сказала:  
– Вот те раз. А я ведь даже и не задумывалась об этом. Не спросила ни разу. Я даже имени его сейчас вот вспомнить не могу. Прямо наваждение какое-то.  
То, как она это сказала, Джулио совсем не понравилось. Может, и правда наваждение? Если так, то Талья в опасности гораздо большей, чем сама думает. Он достал часы, посмотрел:  
– Половина шестого. У меня еще есть время. Знаешь… мне кажется, что это всё очень серьезно. Опиши его хоть, что ли. Как выглядит, сколько лет.  
Девушка призадумалась, потерла пальцами виски:  
– Ну… молодой. Но не очень. Лет двадцать пять-тридцать, наверное. Роста не очень высокого. Чернявый… С бородкой модной, маленькой такой… Волосы длинные, даже странно, длиннее, чем обычно у модников. А больше и не помню.  
– К какому народу принадлежит?  
– Не знаю, – жалобно сказала Талья и перепуганно посмотрела на Джулио. – Не могу вспомнить даже его лицо. Странно. У меня же хорошая память, почему же…  
Он взял ее за руку, посмотрел ей в глаза:  
– Мне это не нравится. Вот смотрю на тебя мистическим взором и вижу какую-то темную тень. Кто-то за тобой следит магически. Только я еще не очень хорошо разбираюсь в таких вещах, не могу понять толком, что именно на тебя навесили. Вижу только, что это не магия крови и не фейское воздействие.  
– А это можно снять?  
– Не знаю. Но могу попробовать. Только не здесь… А еще хотел бы посмотреть на этого твоего бывшего.  
– А как? Он мне и на глаза редко сейчас попадается. Только по вечерам, когда гуляю, или вот когда пыталась новые отношения завести, с первым кавалером пошли в парк на вечернее представление Открытой Сцены, а со вторым ходили в кабаре «Соловушка», на веранде сидели. А тут он… и тут же кавалеров как ветром сдувало.  
Джулио встал, надел кафтан и подал ей жакет:  
– Я придумал. Давай сейчас проведу тебя в библиотеку обратно, подождешь там. А я пока быстренько сбегаю в казармы, переоденусь в цивильное и вернусь за тобой. А то ведь если он рядом с тобой паладина увидит, то не высунется. Изобразим для него парочку.  
– Хорошо. А… как ты думаешь, кто он? – Талья нервно затянула завязки шляпки.  
– Не суккуб, если ты об этом. Демона я бы почуял. И не фейри, его бы я еще лучше почуял. Не вампир… И не маг крови. Остальное выяснится, когда я его увижу.  
По-хорошему следовало бы рассказать наставнику или хотя бы паладинам постарше. Например, Робертино или Оливио. Но Джулио очень хотел разобраться сам. Хотел доказать Талье, что он действительно на что-то годен. И самому себе – тоже.  
Правду сказать, что именно делать, Джулио представлял плохо. Ясно одно: для начала надо как-то выманить преследователя Тальи и посмотреть на него. И желательно так, чтоб он до поры до времени ничего не заподозрил. Отводить глаза Джулио уже неплохо научился. Вообще воздействия на разум ему давались легко, так же как и чутье такого рода. Вот магию он пока что чуял куда хуже, кроме фейской. Сейчас он вычуял на Талье явные магические тени, но что это была за магия – понять не мог.  
Отводя глаза окружающим, Джулио провел Талью в библиотеку, вышел, взял наемный экипаж и поехал в казармы. До конца увольнительной время еще было, и он надеялся справиться.  
В спальне никого не было, так что его никто и не задержал неуместными вопросами. Джулио быстро переоделся в цивильный камзол и жюстокор с кюлотами по последней моде, яркие и красивые, да еще платок на шею поярче накрутил, из прически выпустил пару локонов, а на цивильную треуголку прицепил сверкающий кестальскими стразами аграф со страусовым пером. На выходе сказал дежурному паладину, что идет в кабаре «Соловушка», где сегодня поет дуэт знаменитых пекоринских бардов, там будет много соотечественников, и нужно выглядеть красиво. Дежурный ухмыльнулся, напомнил ему о том, что устав и обеты всё равно нужно соблюдать, и о том, что в казармы надо вернуться до десятого часа. Джулио покивал и спешно покинул казармы, опять сел в наемный экипаж и через пятнадцать минут был уже возле библиотеки.  
Дежурному он почти не соврал. В кабаре «Соловушка» действительно всю эту неделю выступали пекоринские барды, и он даже собирался в пятницу пойти их послушать. Ну что ж, придется пойти туда сегодня… хоть и будет не до слушания.  
И только заходя в библиотеку, сообразил, что ведь он без оружия. К цивильному костюму можно было на пояс привесить баселард, столичные дворяне так и ходили, но Джулио про это забыл. И теперь вооружен был только карманным выкидным ножом и собственными руками и ногами. Впрочем, этим оружием он как раз владел отлично, куда лучше, чем мечом, по правде говоря.  
Талья ждала его в нижнем читальном зале, где выставлялись журналы, печатные листки и всяческие периодические вестники. И не сразу узнала – только когда подошел к ее столу и тихонько поприветствовал.  
– Ой. Ты так нарядился, будто ко двору, – удивилась она.  
– Ну мы же идем на, хм, свидание. В кабаре «Соловушка», – сказал Джулио. – Вот я и оделся так, чтоб твой бывший точно меня заметил. Ловля на живца, как рыбаки говорят.  
– Но я же так просто одета… может, успею зайти домой и переодеться? – Талья оглядела себя и вздохнула.  
Джулио махнул рукой:  
– Не надо. Времени мало… Пойдем так. Экипаж брать не будем, недалеко ведь.  
Они вышли из библиотеки, спустились короткой улочкой из Университетского городка на проспект, и неторопливо пошли к Кварталу Ирисов, славящемуся своими кабаре и музыкальными кафе.  
Прохожие на них пялились во все глаза. Талья это заметила и нервно спросила:  
– Ты, конечно, очень красив, костюм такой нарядный, но… неужели на нас пялятся только из-за этого?  
– Не только, – признался Джулио. – Я немножко воздействую, внимание привлекаю к нам. Не бойся. Если что – я же тут.  
Так они дошли до самого Квартала Ирисов, и ничего необычного Джулио не ощутил. А вот когда свернули на ту улицу, что вела к «Соловушке», появилась легкая тень беспокойства, на самом краю восприятия. Он едва удержался, чтобы не начать оглядываться. По-хорошему нужно бы создать крошечный поисковый огонек и с его помощью попробовать осмотреться в окрестностях. Но Джулио еще не очень-то умел делать это незаметно для окружающих. Только когда они уже дошли до сквера Поющих Фонтанов, у него появилась такая возможность. Вход в сквер представлял собой зеленый коридор из арочных шпалер, увитых жимолостью, и, зайдя в него, Джулио остановился, оглянулся, быстро натянул немножко маны и создал три крошечных поисковых огонька. Отпустил их, и они выпорхнули сквозь зеленые стены.  
Потом взял Талью под руку и они направились к павильону, где располагалось кабаре. Джулио очень надеялся, что там будет хоть один свободный столик на веранде. Если не будет, придется показать распорядителю медальон и наврать, что он тут на задании, и попросить поставить…  
Врать не пришлось, столик был. Вообще на веранде почти никто не сидел – прохладно ведь, как-никак декабрь. Но окна были широко открыты, и пение знаменитостей было слышно превосходно.  
Устроившись за столиком и заказав по глинтвейну, Джулио откинулся на спинке стула, делая вид, будто весь поглощен слушанием музыки. На самом деле он прислушивался к огонькам, хотя и музыку тоже слышал, и очень жалел, что пришел сюда не ради нее и не может насладиться ею.  
Талья сунула руки в муфточку из беличьих шкурок, висевшую у нее на поясе. Скосила глаза на Джулио, думая, что тому ведь должно быть холодно в таком наряде. Штаны из терракотового камлота с золотистой и черной вышивкой, кафтан-жюстокор из нежно-зеленого сукна с вычурным шитьем тоже золотистого и черного цветов, и украшенный яшмовыми пуговицами камзол из стеганного золотистого шелка вряд ли так уж хорошо греют, чтобы спокойно сидеть на открытой веранде в декабре. Не говоря уж о чулках и туфлях. Но Джулио не выглядел озябшим.  
Принесли глинтвейн, и паладин встрепенулся, поблагодарил подавальщика и положил на его поднос монету в три реала. Так здесь было принято: карточки меню не водилось, потому как еды здесь не подавали, только напитки и легкие закуски к ним, и гости могли платить за это на свое усмотрение. Поскольку сюда многие ходили постоянно, то жадничать считалось стыдным, и очень редко бывало, чтоб кто-нибудь заказал, к примеру, бокал плайясольского тиньо и заплатил за него двадцать сантимов. Три реала за два глинтвейна было многовато, как на взгляд Тальи, но с другой стороны было бы странно, если бы так богато одетый кавалер заплатил меньше.  
– Я его почуял, – сказал Джулио, поднося к губам бокал с глинтвейном.  
Талья вздрогнула, вынула руки из муфты и взялась обеими ладонями за широкий бокал, поднесла к лицу, вдохнула пряный аромат:  
– Где?..  
– В сквере, – Джулио скосил глаза влево, и Талья сделала так же. В тени обстриженных в виде конусов туй вокруг фонтана действительно виднелся мужской силуэт.  
– Как же он… узнал, что я здесь?  
– На тебе следящая магия, – паладин отпил глинтвейна, вздохнул:  
– Пока нам несли заказ, я наконец сумел разглядеть, что именно за заклятие к тебе применили. А когда мои огоньки его вычуяли, убедился окончательно. Это следящая магия на основе старинного ведьмовства. М-м-м… долго объяснять, в чем отличие от других видов. Скажу только, что для нее не нужно быть прирожденным магом, достаточно совсем небольшой способности управлять маной.  
– Но ведь если кто-то умеет управлять маной, он же маг? – не поняла Талья.  
– Не обязательно. Ведь на свете полно людей с мизерными способностями к магии. Кто-то умеет применять парочку несложных целительных заклятий, кто-то – бытовых или предметных, это такая мелочь, на которую и внимания не обращают. Сколько-нибудь серьезные заклятия так не изучишь, не хватит ни сил, ни способности. Если народ по мелочи магичит, Инквизиция смотрит на это сквозь пальцы. Главное – не делать запретного. А вот когда такой человек начинает изучать древнее ведьмовство и языческие магические ритуалы… и тем более применять их – это уже совсем другое дело. Он, видно, имеет способности к магии воздействий… Другой бы использовал их для чего полезного, учителем бы сделался или там адвокатом, оратором.  
Он поставил бокал на столик:  
– Сейчас мы пойдем гулять в сквер, как будто у нас и вправду свидание. Там ведь до сих пор наверняка стоит беседка с плющом, где народ любит обжиматься. Вот туда и пойдем. А пока… можно тебя для виду поцеловать?  
Талья вспыхнула, тоже поставила бокал:  
– М-м-можно.  
Джулио потянулся к ней через стол, наклонился так, чтобы скрыть от наблюдателя в саду их лица. Приобнял Талью за плечи и легонько коснулся губами ее щеки. Со стороны сада, он надеялся, это должно было бы выглядеть как настоящий поцелуй.  
Отодвинулся, встал, надел треуголку и перчатки, подал ей руку.  
Они неторопливо пошли по дорожке вокруг павильона. Джулио положил руку Талье на плечи, склонился к ее уху и прошептал:  
– Как только он появится, отбегай подальше. Я сам с ним разберусь.  
– А как?  
– Ну… посмотрим. Скорее всего сначала наваляю как следует. И арестую. Потому что за такое вообще-то как минимум штраф положен.  
– Понятно…  
Несколько минут они бродили молча, в обнимку, и Талья чувствовала, что это очень приятно. От руки Джулио на ее плечах расходилось ощутимое, мягкое тепло, и девушке бы очень хотелось, чтоб он обнял ее покрепче и поцеловал по-настоящему.  
Джулио тоже этого очень хотелось. Но он, во-первых, был занят слежкой за таинственным незнакомцем, и во-вторых, опасался, что это только повредит делу.  
Незнакомец неотступно следовал за ними, прокрадываясь за кустами, и Джулио чувствовал, что тот явно пытается воздействовать на него, вызвать страх и желание убежать. Джулио ускорил шаги, направляясь к заветной беседке, окруженной живой изгородью – как он уже вычуял своими огоньками, там никого не было. И сказал, довольно громко и постаравшись подпустить в голос немного беспокойства:  
– Что-то мне кажется, за нами следят. У тебя точно нет сердитых братьев или строгого папы?  
Талья рассмеялась, довольно ненатурально:  
– Да что ты, мой папа живет в селе Черрино, а единственный брат давным-давно в армию завербовался, ему до меня дела нет. А папа был бы только рад, что у меня такой замечательный кавалер появился.  
Наконец показалась и беседка, расположившаяся на укромной площадке среди зарослей жимолости и увитая плющом.  
– Как хорошо, здесь никого нет, и сюда не задувает ветер! – старательно обрадовалась Талья.  
– И скамейки чистые, – отметил Джулио, заглянув в беседку. – Ты уверена, что хочешь именно здесь?  
– Всегда мечтала полюбиться в таком месте, это же так романтично! – Талья сильно покраснела и поднесла муфту к лицу. И Джулио вдруг понял, что она сказала правду.  
– М-м-м… действительно, место романтичное донельзя, – он огляделся.  
Талья совсем закрыла лицо муфтой и, запинаясь, сказала:  
– Но только боюсь – вдруг кто увидит…  
Джулио обнял ее за плечи, провел ладонью по спине, отчего она вздрогнула:  
– Поверь, от этого будет только слаще. Пусть завидуют!  
Талья покраснела до корней волос.  
И в этот же миг Джулио почувствовал резкий зуд между лопаток. По тренировкам с мэтром Джироламо он знал уже, что так паладин ощущает направленную на него зловредную магию, которую отбивает его пассивная, постоянная защита, даруемая Девой всем, кто соблюдает обеты.  
Кто-то только что атаковал его. Не боевой, а воздействием на разум, причем на простое ведьмовство это не походило совсем. Это была настоящая, современная магия!  
Джулио шепнул Талье:  
– Быстро в беседку!  
Девушка послушалась и юркнула внутрь, а паладин развернулся, его поисковые огоньки разлетелись во все стороны и начали крутиться по часовой стрелке, с каждым кругом охватывая всё более широкий радиус.  
– Выходи, – сказал он. – Я знаю, ты здесь.  
В ответ – тишина, и усилившееся воздействие.  
Но Джулио особо и не ждал ответа. Его огоньки уже обнаружили мага… да, несомненно, настоящего мага. И паладин повернулся в ту сторону, где за живой изгородью прятался негодяй.  
– Выходи, – повторил Джулио. – Выходи и ответь за свои дела, как положено мужчине.  
Из кустов наконец выбрался мужчина в темном кафтане, штанах со шнуровкой на боках и модных сапогах с пряжками. Высокий, с холеной модной маленькой бородкой и тщательно завитыми длинными локонами, спускающимися из-под треуголки с опушкой из крашеных в черное лебяжьих перышек. И выглядел он смутно знакомым.  
Мужчина остановился в пяти шагах от Джулио, сунув руки в карманы, и насмешливо оглядел его. И сказал с выраженным дельпонтийским акцентом:  
– Какой франт, аж зубы сводит от сладости. Талья, у тебя же хороший вкус, как ты могла соблазниться на этого пекоринского петушка?  
Джулио посмотрел на него мистическим взором, и его пробрала дрожь: мужчина был сильным магом, с необычным сочетанием способностей к воздействию на разум, боевой и предметной магии… и ведьмовству. Последнее было большой редкостью среди мужчин, насколько Джулио знал. Ведьмовство было очень близким к языческому шаманству, и людей с сильным даром вносили в учетные списки Министерства Магии так же, как и практикующих магов. И Инквизиция за ними приглядывала в обязательном порядке. Но как правило, ведьмовством владели женщины, они становились сельскими ведьмами-знахарками, занимались помощью поселянам и были вполне уважаемы… если не ударялись в нехорошие дела, что, вопреки расхожему мнению и сказкам, случалось редко.  
– Преследовать девушку, которая тебе ясно дала понять, что ты ей не нравишься – недостойно настоящего мужчины, – Джулио было немного страшно, он понял, что неожиданно противник попался серьезный. Против ведьмовства не все паладинские умения работают, а те, что работают, Джулио как раз еще не изучал! Да и против настоящей боевой магии ему будет трудно выстоять, все-таки он, во-первых, всего лишь младший паладин, а во-вторых – не из лучших учеников, прямо сказать. И потому он надеялся разозлить противника, чтобы тот сорвался на обычный мордобой. В этой дисциплине Джулио как раз чувствовал себя очень уверенным.  
А еще ему не давало покоя то, что маг казался ему знакомым. Будто он с ним раньше встречался.  
– Что ты там прокукарекал про настоящего мужчину, пекоринский трубочист? – презрительно сплюнув, поинтересовался маг.  
«Трубочистами» на дельпонтийском жаргоне называли мужчин, имеющих склонность к мужской любви. В Дельпонте такие отношения порицались и считались недостойными, и к пекоринцам из-за их любвеобильности и неразборчивости в связях там относились с презрением.  
Джулио не обиделся, поднял руку и сжал в кулак:  
– Подойди ближе, если не расслышал, я с удовольствием прочищу тебе уши.  
Маг заржал.  
И вот тут-то его Джулио и узнал – именно по этому мерзкому смеху.  
Как будто это было вчера, перед глазами встала сцена в веселом доме «Роза и мимоза», где в бытность кадетами Джулио вместе с приятелем Карло сначала проиграли в карты, а потом были унижены компанией магов-студентов, главным в которой был именно вот этот щеголь с бородкой и локонами, Симон его звали, что ли... Тогда Робертино и Жоан вписались за них и наваляли наглым магикам, а Джулио и Карло получили хороший урок и наконец поняли, зачем надо соблюдать устав и обеты, и научились блюсти честь мундира.  
Но неприятная память осталась всё равно, и у Джулио от этого воспоминания аж колени предательски ослабели.  
Маг шагнул ближе, пригляделся к нему и тоже узнал:  
– А-а-а, то-то я смотрю, твоя смазливая мордаха мне знакома! Недоделанный паладинчик, которого я с друзьями выпинал из «Розы и мимозы»!  
– Было бы чем гордиться, – сквозь зубы, старательно давя страх, сказал Джулио. – Вы за это тогда, помнится, неплохо отгребли.  
– Не от тебя же, недоделок, – рассмеялся маг. – А тебя, я смотрю, и из Корпуса выгнали, видно, ни на что не годишься, только девкам чужим юбки мять. А ну, пошел вон, пока снова не получил, как тогда.  
– Еще чего, – Джулио глубоко вдохнул и наконец успокоился. Чего ему бояться? Он уже давно не глупый «баран», соблюдает обеты и устав, много чего умеет, и вообще недавно вон настоящего малефикара поборол. Ну, что ему сделает этот маг? В самом плохом раскладе потреплет в драке, но ведь он вряд ли рискнет кастовать что-нибудь серьезное? По крайней мере Джулио надеялся на это. Против серьезной боевой магии выстоять недоученному паладину непросто…  
– Ты обидел мою подругу, и не даешь ей покоя, – сказал он. – Отвали от нее наконец, и я не стану заявлять на тебя за незаконное ведьмовство.  
– Испугал, сука, аж до усрачки, – ухмыльнулся маг. – Да кто тебе поверит-то, если тебя даже из Корпуса выгнали? Но если ты так нарываешься на порку, я ее тебе устрою.  
Один из огоньков Джулио крутился в беседке, возле Тальи. И сейчас Джулио чувствовал ее тревогу. И… не только тревогу. Негодяй снова пытался воздействовать на нее, чтобы подчинить своей воле. Пока что получалось плохо – Джулио незаметно для Тальи наложил на нее защитную печать. Но печать была слабенькой, долго она не продержится.  
– Ну попробуй, если хочешь потом надолго в Кастель Кастиго присесть, – Джулио постарался незаметно для него натянуть побольше маны, и теперь чувствовал, как она давит ему на мочевой пузырь. Неприятное ощущение, но что поделать. Мало ли, что этот гад сейчас кастануть попробует, а мана всегда пригодится.  
– Да я тебя и без магии уделаю, попугай расфуфыренный, – маг, вопреки своим словам, к магии все-таки прибег – воздействовал на Джулио, внушая слабость и страх. Паладин распознал это только по легкой щекотке на лбу и шее, когда заклинания, не причинив вреда, просто стекли с него. Маг этого не заметил, и, самоуверенно ухмыляясь, подскочил к Джулио и размахнулся кулаком.  
Джулио уклонился в сторону, пропуская удар мимо, и толкнул его в плечо. Маг запнулся, чуть было не полетел кувырком, но выровнял равновесие, развернулся и снова врезал.  
Паладин поймал его кулак, перехватив за запястье, нажал вниз, поддав коленом. Противник грохнулся на мелкий гравий площадки, тут же вскочил, яростно выругался, снова пошел в атаку. Джулио, чуть улыбнувшись, отпрыгнул, взмахнул ногой и носком туфли врезал магу по челюсти. Пекоринский «скарпетто», стиль безоружного боя, изобиловал подобными приемчиками, из-за чего именовался в других местах «ногомашеством», но несмотря на это, к нему относились с уважением.  
– Ах ты ж зараза, – выругался маг, отскочил, сплюнул кровью, и кастанул на Джулио «Кукапердию». Паладин даже не сразу понял, что это было, заметил только, что какое-то заклятие разбилось о его мистическую защиту.  
Маг, не увидев результата, удивился, тут же кастанул «Заморозку» третьего уровня, Джулио машинально блокировал ее «щитом веры» и ударил в ответ «очищением».  
– Су-у-у-ка-а-а-а!!! – заорал маг, отскакивая. «Очищение» сбило с него все подвешенные заклятия и выбило весь запас маны.  
– Как видишь, меня из Корпуса не выгнали, – ухмыльнувшись, сказал Джулио, выпустив по нему часть маны силовым ударом и отбросив в кусты.  
Стало легче дышать. Еще бы остаток сбросить – вообще хорошо было бы. Джулио не любил подолгу держать накопленную ману, тяжело это было и физически неприятно, ощущение, будто сильно приперло помочиться. Мистические умения давались ему лучше и легче. И приятнее.  
– Арестован именем короля за незаконную магию, – Джулио показал ему медальон.  
– Ах ты сученыш, – маг выбрался из кустов, отряхнул листья и сучки, и вынул из кармана маленькую бутылочку. – Всегда терпеть не мог вашу красномундирную шоблу! Вечно норовите свои носы засунуть куда не просят!  
Он выдернул пробку из бутылочки и быстро выпил содержимое. Глаза мага полыхнули красным, и Джулио почувствовал, как к нему стремительно стекается мана отовсюду. Сам паладин ощутил, что и его запас маны словно высасывает куда-то, и не стал его удерживать. Сообразил, что она тут не поможет, скорее помешает.  
Что происходит, он не понимал, кроме того, что маг задействовал что-то совсем незнакомое… и очень опасное. И это не было связано ни с демонами, ни с древними богами.  
Сам маг, расставив ноги пошире и раскинув руки, вбирал стекающуюся к нему ману и издевательски ржал, полыхая красным в глазах:  
– Ну, сейчас я тебе так наваляю, что будешь всю жизнь оставшуюся помнить. Арестовать меня вздумал. Кишка тонка!  
– Дурак, – сказал Джулио, на всякий случай призвав на себя святую броню и остро жалея, что еще не научился набрасывать ее на других людей – а то бы он накинул ее на Талью. Но пока что получалось только на кошек или мелких собак, и то наставник Ливетти говорил, что у Джулио получается лучше всех из кадетов.  
– Я же тебя всё равно арестую за это.  
– Я тебя в бараний рог скручу, сучий потрох, – маг продолжал натягивать ману, она уже не вмещалась в него и начала закручиваться вокруг, создавая силовой вихрь. – Некому будет арестовывать.  
Джулио вместо ответа ударил по нему Дланью Девы. Сверкающий образ ладони пробил вихрь, врезался магу в лоб, и тот пошатнулся, запнулся и упал на задницу. Вихрь маны распался.  
Паладин шагнул к нему, собираясь оглушить, после чего наконец связать и наложить печать подчинения… Но маг вдруг выпустил в него всю натянутую ману простым силовым ударом. Святая броня приняла этот удар, погасила его большую часть и сдохла. Остаток вышиб из Джулио дыхание и отбросил его к беседке.  
Врезавшись спиной и затылком в стенку беседки, Джулио на миг потерял сознание.  
Очнулся почти сразу, уже лежа на песке лицом вниз, тут же встал, морщась от боли во всем теле и пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже.  
– Сейчас еще получишь, красномундирное говно! – и маг, успевший натянуть еще маны, снова ударил. На этот раз Джулио не стал возобновлять святую броню, да и не умел он еще это делать так быстро... успел только щит веры поставить и уклониться. Скользнув по щиту, силовой удар долбанул в беседку, под крышу. Вверх на пару десятков футов взлетели обломки досок и тесовой дранки, которой была крыта беседка, вскрикнула Талья, выскакивая оттуда через второй вход.  
Джулио крикнул ей:  
– Беги, быстро! Сообщи в Корпус!  
– Не сметь! – рявкнул маг, вытянув руку в сторону Тальи. Джулио прыгнул наперерез, снова выставляя щит. Разбившись о щит и мистическую защиту Джулио, заклятие сдохло, а Талья отбежала подальше, невредимая.  
Маг врезал по паладину еще одним силовым ударом. Джулио откатился к кустам, поднялся, утер кровь под носом. Всё тело ломило болью, но при этом он вдруг понял, что очень разозлился. С ним это бывало крайне редко: по натуре добрый и жизнерадостный, Джулио гнев испытывал нечасто, а уж чтобы впасть в ярость – так такого и вовсе никогда не случалось. Но сейчас он чувствовал, что именно что впадает в ярость. Боль ушла, тело налилось силой и в сердце горело страстное желание уделать этого мерзкого гада.  
А гад, отойдя на пару шагов назад, извлек из кармана вторую бутылочку и выпил, отбросил ее в кусты:  
– Ты меня достал. Я тебя сейчас размажу!!!  
Он раскинул руки, создавая вихрь маны. Сила стекалась к нему отовсюду могучим потоком. Погасли фонари со светошарами в сквере, смолкла доносившаяся из павильона музыка, сменившись недоуменными возгласами и шумом. Вихрь нарастал, и Джулио вдруг понял, что видит его не только мистическим зрением: вокруг площадки с беседкой зарождался самый настоящий смерч. И зарождался очень и очень быстро, младший паладин понял, что ничего не может с этим поделать: ни разбить, ни пробить защиту мага. Разрушить магосмерч можно либо сам по себе, либо как-то достать мага, который его призвал, и обрубить поток маны. Но со смерчем Джулио справиться было не по силам, а пробиться к магу мешал именно этот самый смерч!  
Но как-то же с этим справляются другие паладины. Не может быть, чтобы не было способа!!!  
Пробовать натянуть маны нечего было и пытаться, Джулио не мог не то что ее натянуть, а даже ухватить хоть какой-нибудь поток. Полагаться нужно только на мистические силы.  
И Джулио вошел в боевой храмовничий транс, даже мимолетно удивился: раньше ведь не получалось, он даже в обычный-то не очень хорошо умел. По правде говоря, его еще и не учили этому, старший паладин Джудо только один раз показал, и сказал, что дело это непростое даже для обученного паладина, если он не храмовник. Но Джулио вообще-то уже давно решил, что станет храмовником (потому что для него в строгом выполнении устава и обетов была единственная возможность справляться с соблазнами), и несколько раз пытался проделать это сам. Только не получалось. А вот сейчас вдруг вышло.  
Мир раскрасился в четыре цвета: черный, алый, белый и голубой, все предметы воспринимались болезненно четко, а ману Джулио теперь не только видел, но еще и слышал, и обонял.  
Голубой с дымно-черными витками вихрь оказался намного более мощным, чем виделся обычным взором. Он охватывал не только площадку с беседкой, но и больше чем половину сквера. И расширялся. Если это не прекратить, полквартала разнесет ведь!  
Раздался отчаянный женский крик:  
– Спаси-и-и-ите-е-е-е!!!  
И одновременно с этим – резкий, перепуганный собачий лай.  
И в потоках смерча мимо Джулио пронеслась кудрявая в бантиках собачка-пудель с вытаращенными глазами, раззявленной пастью и длинным поводком, на другом конце которого болталась полненькая невысокая дама, а даму за ногу держала Талья, изо всех сил упиравшаяся каблуками в землю. Ее тащило в вихре, из-под каблуков летели гравий и песок, шляпка куда-то делась, гребни из прически выпали, и рыжие волосы растрепались и вились по ветру. На даме тоже не было ни шляпки, ни шарфа.  
Вся эта многофигурная композиция пронеслась мимо младшего паладина и скрылась за беседкой.  
А сам паладин вдруг понял, что маг потерял контроль над призванной силой, и уже и сам не рад тому, что натворил. Сила прибывала, и он не мог с ней ничего поделать.  
Джулио в боевом трансе воззвал к Деве, почувствовал ее присутствие, ее силу, наполняющую его всего. И рванулся сквозь вихри маны к магу, просто проламывая этот магосмерч мистической силой.  
Это оказалось очень больно, Джулио, вломившись в потоки, оглох от резкого, пронизывающего гула, и чуть не ослеп от синего блеска маны.  
Но до мага добрался. Первым делом врезал ему кулаком в челюсть – простым грубым ударом, за который его пекоринский учитель рукопашного боя обругал бы «биндюжником», тут же некуртуазно влепил коленом по яйцам, а потом повалил мага на землю и хорошенько отпинал ногами, вкладывая в удары не только свою физическую силу, но и мистическую.  
Когда маг отключился, вихрь маны никуда не делся, но хоть усиливаться перестал. Теперь он просто кружил, вбирая в себя обломки веток, досок от беседки, гравий и песок. Мимо снова пронеслись собачка, дама и Талья. За ними громыхал жестяной мусорный бачок, выполненный в виде альбионского бульдога, и лязгал широченной «пастью». Пролетая мимо Джулио, бачок как раз раскрылся и щедро обсыпал его окурками дымных палочек, обертками от конфет, яблочными огрызками и прочим мусором, какой обычно гуляющие горожане в такие бачки и выбрасывают.  
Бачок Джулио добил окончательно. Это зрелище было настолько глупым и абсурдным, а полетевший ему в лицо мусор – настолько обидным, что он не выдержал, разозлился до невозможности, мистическая сила возросла многократно, и он сбросил ее Дланью на бачок. Бачок вылетел из вихря, врезался в остатки беседки, потеряв крышку. Вместе с ним из вихря выбило три потока, они разлетелись в разные стороны, вихрь ослабел, и Талья наконец смогла затормозить. Они с дамой и собачкой упали на гравий, а Джулио выпустил мистическую силу двумя белыми потоками по направлению движения вихря. Потоки влились в него, гася ману, и через минуту всё затихло.  
Сам Джулио выпал из боевого транса и, не в силах стоять на ногах, шлепнулся на задницу.  
Устал неимоверно, был весь мокрый от пота, насквозь, и ему казалось, что даже жюстокор можно выжимать. Мокрые волосы липли ко лбу и шее.  
Талья, прихрамывая, подбежала к нему, присела рядом:  
– Ты цел?  
Джулио зачем-то пощупал лоб, поморгал и сказал:  
– Кажется да. А ты?  
– Тоже. Только каблук сломала… А вот с сеньорой, по-моему, что-то не то.  
Джулио с ее помощью кое-как встал, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, и подошел к неподвижно лежащей на дорожке даме. Собачка, дрожа, терлась возле нее и лизала ей щеки.  
Паладин осторожно пощупал пульс, ощупал шею и спину сеньоры, как учил старший паладин Карлос, но признаков перелома позвоночника не нашел. Как и других повреждений. Пока он ее щупал, дама пришла в сознание:  
– Ох, сеньор… что это было?  
– Магопреступление, сеньора, – Джулио на всякий случай показал ей свой медальон. – Вы свидетельница и пострадавшая, так что можете с преступника потребовать компенсацию.  
Дама села, морщась:  
– Спасибо, сеньор, сеньорита, за помощь. Эх, погуляла перед сном, называется. А ведь в этом сквере всегда было так тихо, спокойно и прилично! Даже лаццароне здесь вежливо просили четвертаки на кофе, а не пытались отобрать кошелек, как в Старом Парке.  
– Это не лаццароне, а куда похуже, – Джулио подал даме руку, помог встать. – Сейчас я его арестую…  
Талья и дама с собачкой добрели до уцелевших ступеней беседки и сели на них, а Джулио подошел к поверженному врагу. Тот всё еще был без сознания, и Джулио беспрепятственно связал ему руки его же шарфом, наложил печать подчинения и, еле передвигая ноги, обшарил кусты в поисках загадочных бутылочек. Нашел обе, внимательно рассмотрел и осторожно понюхал. Зелья по остаточной в них магии не походили на ведовские, зато на алхимию – очень даже. Младший паладин тяжко вздохнул. В алхимической науке был раздел, который занимался разработкой магических зелий, эликсиров и прочего, что могло бы дать возможность использовать ману не врожденной способностью к этому, а с помощью сочетаний разных элементов и действий. Алхимики, как правило, составляли эликсиры и зелья для магов и паладинов, а также делали лекарства и яды против существ, на которых обычные яды не действовали, вроде колдокрыс и фекальных червей. Производили и косметику с волшебными свойствами (на основе гламарии и не только). Но для всего этого нужно было сдать экзамен и получить особую лицензию. Многие маги изучали эту часть алхимии, особенно целители и предметники. И они тоже должны были получать на это лицензию. И что-то Джулио подсказывало, что вот у этого гада такой лицензии не было.  
– Эх, надо бы теперь его отволочь в Инквизицию… – вздохнул Джулио. – А я еле на ногах держусь.  
Талья, с грустью разглядывая сломанный каблук на правом ботинке, сказала:  
– Сейчас я до павильона доковыляю и попрошу там посыльного послать в Коллегию, наверняка не откажут. А ты был очень… очень крут. Как ты ему задал! Я, признаюсь честно, с таким восторгом на это смотрела!  
Джулио смутился и зарделся от удовольствия – ведь похвалу всегда приятно услышать, особенно заслуженную.  
Но ответить ничего не успел: через уцелевшую зеленую арку в живой изгороди на площадку вышли шесть человек, и среди них Джулио с легким удивлением узнал паладина Оливио. И тут же вспомнил, что ведь при городском управлении стражи порядка всегда дежурят несколько паладинов и инквизиторок – как раз на случай чего-нибудь подобного. Задачей таких дежурных было сидеть в больших каланчах в разных частях города и мистическим взором осматривать его время от времени. И Оливио с тех пор, как закончил обучение и сделался храмовником, конечно же должен был раз в месяц отбывать такое дежурство, как и любой другой паладин в Фартальезе, кроме приписанных ко двору (тех обычно посылали на задания по заявкам).  
Кроме Оливио, в отряде была еще молодая инквизиторка-беллатриса, высокая, широкоплечая, с длинной белокурой косой, и худой мужчина средних лет в мантии боевого мага. И три здоровых крепких городских стражника. Инквизиторку Джулио знал – ее звали Иоланда, и она славилась тем, что однажды вышла на рукопашный поединок с Жоаном и сумела его одолеть. А ведь Жоан в этом деле считался одним из лучших среди молодого поколения паладинов, да и физически был очень силен. К примеру, Джулио только дважды удалось с ним справиться, хотя сам Джулио был очень и очень неплохим рукопашником, учился еще до Корпуса у лучших мастеров Пекорино и уже дважды выступал в соревнованиях на Малом Фартальезском турнире. Но Жоан врукопашную дрался очень хорошо, и блокировать его удары было непросто, да и на ногах он в бою держался крепко, так что и броски не всегда удавались. Оба раза Джулио одолел его на пределе сил и хитрыми сложными приемчиками. Так что Иоланда, победив Жоана в таком поединке, вызывала вполне заслуженное восхищение.  
– Ого, Джулио, не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, – сказал Оливио. – Рад, что ты справился сам, а то мы опасались, что пока сюда доберемся, полквартала разнесет и погибшие будут.  
Маг кивнул:  
– Выброс неуправляемой маны был таким, что магоскоп зашкалило. Кристалл потемнел и треснул, когда я попытался замер сделать.  
Джулио запоздало перепугался:  
– Что?! Ой… – и он икнул, похолодев от мысли, с чем ему только что пришлось иметь дело.  
Иоланда подошла к поверженному магу и легко подняла его за шиворот, вгляделась в лицо (уже изрядно опухшее от удара в челюсть):  
– Симон Гоцци, надо же. Совсем недавно был оштрафован за продажу приворотных зелий. Как говорится – если коготок увяз, то всей птичке пропасть.  
Она сняла с пояса кожаный мешочек и достала из него адамантовые кандалы, надела их на мага и несколькими пощечинами привела в чувство. Увидев перед собой инквизиторку-беллатрису, Симон сильно помрачнел и очень нехорошо выругался. Джулио не отказал себе в удовольствии напомнить ему:  
– Я же говорил, что ты в Кастель Кастиго присядешь. И за зелья, и за незаконную магию, и за околдовывание женщин…  
Оливио подошел к Джулио, внимательно осмотрел его и положил руку на плечо:  
– Послезавтра придешь в Коллегию, рапорт составишь подробно. А сейчас тебе бы поскорее до кровати добраться, пока не вырубило. Боевой храмовничий транс в первый раз – это не шутки, по себе помню. Сейчас попрошу мэтра Пейро устроить тебе телепорт прямо в казармы.  
Джулио кивнул:  
– Спасибо. Еще вот Талью бы домой доставить. Я ведь в это ввязался, чтоб ей помочь от этого гада отделаться. Он на нее подчиняющие и следящие чары налагал, угрожал и жить спокойно не давал…  
Оливио мельком глянул на девушку, снова посмотрел на Джулио понимающим взглядом:  
– Не беспокойся, и ее, и сеньору доставим домой. Но завтра им всё равно в Коллегии показания нужно давать. Заодно посмотрим, нет ли на твоей подруге остаточных чар. А сейчас давай в казармы, пока на ногах можешь стоять.  
Мэтр Пейро сотворил телепорт, и Джулио оказался прямо в приемной Корпуса. Поблагодарив мага в затухающее кольцо телепорта, младший паладин, спотыкаясь, на подгибающихся ногах побрел в спальню и там свалился на кровать, едва успев снять туфли и верхнюю одежду.  
Спал до полудня, когда проснулся – удивился, почему это его никто утром не выпнул из постели, как делали обычно при побудке, когда он не хотел вставать. Встал, чувствуя жуткую боль во всём теле, побрел в мыльню, а после – в трапезную, надеясь выпросить у повара какие-нибудь остатки с завтрака.  
В трапезной за столом сидел его наставник Ринальдо Чампа, а перед ним стояли накрытые крышками тарелки. Увидев Джулио, он сказал:  
– Садись, тебе надо хорошенько поесть. Оливио мне всё рассказал еще вчера. Ты молодец, Джулио. Справиться с подобной задачей даже обученному паладину не очень-то просто.  
Джулио покраснел, поклонился наставнику, сел, снял крышки с тарелок и набросился на мясное фрикасе, салат и гречишные лепешки в меду, запивая всё это сангрией.  
– Тренироваться сегодня тебе не стоит, – продолжал наставник, с одобрением глядя на то, как Джулио уничтожает свой завтрак. – Лучше помедитируй в часовне, а потом можешь до вечера быть свободен, прогуляйся, навести свою знакомую. Только, ради Девы, не вляпайся в очередное приключение.  
И Чампа ему подмигнул.


End file.
